User talk:Big Man/new town
Give your vision here !! Patrick McKinley 18:20, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Let's brainstorm. Our new town will (probably) be: :* in Seven :* on Love Island :* a university and gambling town. :Does anyone have an idea for a name dealing with one of these things? 19:06, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::* Leduc ::* Lucky Hills ::* Los Escola ::* Roules :: a few ideas Big Man 14:26, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :A suggestion: if you wish to make a create a now town Love Island for gambling, amusement etc. I would support the idea if the airport you intend to make is a local airport, bringing in the guests from the main island. The airport should be on the seaside so the planes would enter and leave the island from the seaside. :It is obvious there should be a large strip of open field around the airport in order not to have the hotel guests complaining about the noice of the engines. In fact, we would need some kind of a buffer to be made around the airport. I would suggest to have this part of land adequately planted with shrubs, cacti or some other low-growing plants to keep predators from the landing strip. Traveling between the new buil town and the airport should be made by a system of monorail (one entering and one leaving the airport on a 15 minutes shedule. No carburant driven vehicles allowed on the island and solar heating to be stimulated. Let me know your thoughts on this ! BTW, Lucky Hills sounds to me as name with a good omen Lars Washington 14:56, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :: Yes it would definetly be a local airport, with small airplanes landing from american island or Noble City, and the other ideas you came up with sound great to me Big Man 17:10, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :::So, the only thing to do right now is to wait for Dimitri so he can set up a voting page (that is if he agrees with our propositions of course) and then go ahead. Maybe you should also foresee an hotel at the airport, for people that get stranded (cancelled flights due to bad weather or strikes or whatever) I would look for some nice images if you wish. Lars Washington 09:50, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah you come up with great images all the time so go ahead Big Man 15:54, 7 August 2008 (UTC) I've got a question about the university area. It has a rather big span, are you sure that it will fit in the skin? Of course I don't know everything you've planned to do in that neighborhood, because the model of this town is actually the same as that one of Hurbanova: We've had some problems with Millstreet too (see here) If you're not really sure whether it fits you should change the town, so the university neighborhood will be in the vertical like so: Just a tip :) --OWTB 05:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC)